totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Pride
Fairytales come to the set of the show as a princess is crowned, causing two knights to form a fierce rivalry over love. Despite fighting his way through dragons and ogres, one knight finally meets his ultimate end in the game and gets his long waited comeuppance after the princess refuses to return his love. Plot The episode begins with Duncan hosting a burrito making contest. Courtney is sitting at the other table, saying she is "too busy 'strategizing' to win the competition" to participate in the contest. Beth and Lindsay combine their burritos using a friendship bracelet, giving it the name of BFF; "Burrito Friends Forever", while Harold makes one called the Luscious Leshawna, which is crudely modeled after the recently departed Leshawna. Justin makes a burrito modeled after his muscles to impress Beth and Lindsay, but they feel no sense of attraction, which worries him about his control over them. Despite being disgusted, Duncan picks Harold's burrito to be the winner, as it is the biggest, which was the original objective. Harold does not notice the shady remark towards Leshawna's weight. When Justin demands another opinion, Courtney says that all of them show signs of "Reality Show-itis", which apparently causes them to turn everyday tasks into challenges. Justin goes over to Courtney, compliments her strategy, then asks her how she gets through life with all of her "deformities". When she says she doesn't have any, he assumes that her answer is denial. Chef and Chris walk in to announce the challenge. Beth correctly guesses the challenge based on fairy tale movies due to the glass boot Chris is carrying before they announce it, which results in Chris threatening to personally kick Beth off the show. Chris says that the first female castmate who fits into the glass boot will be the challenge's princess, but he immediately rules Beth out, saying that only the winners from the last challenge can participate, which makes Beth bitter. Lindsay takes off her boot and reveals that she has big feet (which are never actually seen, but the boot can only just fit over her big toe). Then Courtney tries to put on the boot. Chris says that he can find a different way of selecting the princess, but Courtney manages to get the boot on her foot. Chef then dubs Courtney as "Princess Courtney." Courtney's glass boot then suddenly shoots off her foot, hitting Justin in his eye. As Chris tells a story, the first challenge begins: Crossing a bridge with an "Terrible Toothless Troll". Everybody is given a fairytale role, complete with accessories that covers their eyes for their costumes. It becomes apparent that they'll be crossing the bridge blindfolded. Beth and Lindsay fail, but Harold is able to run past Chef. Justin is reminded of "W.W.C.D." ("What Would Courtney Do?") and uses his headgear to headbutt Chef and get across the bridge. Duncan is able to use Chef's Rapunzel wig as a rope vine to get across, even though he cheats by moving the blindfold around to see. Even though Justin notices that Duncan can see, Chris doesn't see that he cheated. Beth and Lindsay get injured from falling off of the bridge after they fail to get across it, so they sit near Chris to watch and listen to the story. The next part of the challenge begins as Courtney is leveled down, dressed like a princess. She begins singing a song called "My Prince Will Be", which enthralls both Duncan and Justin. Justin realizes that he finds Courtney attractive and points out that he and Courtney would be "the best looking couple in the kingdom". Duncan hears this, and the two get into an argument about who should be with Courtney in the final challenge. During Courtney's song, the boys try to prove to her that they are the best for her, and at the same time, Chris advertises a CD of Courtney's song, telling the audience to buy it now before everyone else downloads it illegally. Harold gets one so he can think of Leshawna while listening to it, but then he gets a letter saying she'll kill him if he does that. After the song, Justin compliments Courtney's brain and beauty. Duncan just thinks he is sucking up, but Courtney points out that it is nice to get compliments for once. She then throws her glass slipper at Justin (which accidentally hits him in the face), explaining that she has chosen him to receive an advantage in the second challenge. Chef "kidnaps" Courtney, and takes her up the water tower (designed to look like a medieval castle tower). The three boys are given wooden swords (Justin gets the biggest one for his advantage), and are told to use them to slay a dragon (the mechanical monster with wings taped on), and then climb the tower to rescue Princess Courtney. Justin calls a truce with Harold to get Duncan to lose, but later betrays Harold (claiming he would have done the same if the princess was Leshawna), and leaves Duncan crushed by the dragon as he makes his way up. Right before Justin and Courtney kiss, Chris informs them that the challenge isn't over; the two must now duel with their swords, with the winner gaining invincibility. Out of chivalry, Justin refuses to battle. Courtney, however, doesn't want to risk losing invincibility and knocks him off the tower, causing him to crash into the ground (placing him in a full body cast). Chris also advertises Princess Courtney dolls which are "more fun and less dangerous than playing with the real Courtney". At the award ceremony, Chris gives Courtney her Gilded Chris before announcing that her lawyers want 80% of the profits from the Princess Courtney merchandise. In an attempt to avoid this, he changes all the dolls to Princess Beth dolls (and gives her a contract that she gets no profits off the merchandise), because she's the only other brunette girl, much to Beth's happiness. He then gives Beth her Gilded Chris Award along with the contract. Lindsay and Harold receive Gilded Chris awards too, meaning it comes down to Justin and Duncan in the bottom two. Chris announces that the final Gilded Chris goes to Justin, and Duncan is out of the competition. Courtney is taken aback and loudly voices her protest, but Chris confesses the truth, saying he was only joking; Duncan is, in fact, safe, while Justin has been voted off. Justin bids everyone farewell, but to his surprise, none of them are sad to see him go, not even Courtney who barely acknowledges him. Courtney explains in the confessional that she had the whole thing set up to work out in her favor. She never had any feelings for Justin and only flirted with him so that he'd give up his immunity in the late stages of the game. Justin then carefully makes his way to the Lame-o-sine with his injured body saying this show has got a lot less handsome. Chris and Chef then end the episode playing with dolls, and Chef has a war with the princess Beth dolls. Then Chris mentions that the target audience might be too old to play with dolls, but then demonstrates to Chef how to "properly" play with dolls. Exclusive clip Still injured and holding Courtney's glass boot, Justin continues to dream of Courtney, believing that if he stops focusing on his looks and becomes smarter instead, she will fall for him. However, Justin states that modeling pays, and despite his severe injuries, his agent is still capable enough to get him to be in several leg modeling contracts and celebrity children's birthday parties. Justin then throws the boot out of the lame-o-sine and says "love smug". Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *Courtney *Duncan *Harold *Justin *Lindsay Trivia General *With Justin's elimination, all three males that were on the Killer Grips have been eliminated. *However, this is counteracted after Owen returns two episodes later. *With Justin's elimination, the pattern of couples being eliminated consecutively ends (Leshawna was the previous contestant eliminated, but Harold still remains). *This episode contains more injuries than any other episode in the season (not counting Total Drama Action Aftermath episodes in which injuries are highlighted). *With the exception of Courtney, Duncan, and Harold, all the castmates were shown to be seriously injured by the end of this episode. However, all of the cast got physically hurt at least mildly in this episode. *Duncan was crushed by the "dragon". *Justin pushed Harold off the "dragon", and Duncan broke Harold's back. *Beth and Lindsay both fell off the bridge in the first challenge. *Justin fell off the tower, got a black eye from the glass boot twice, and got kicked in the face by the horse. *Courtney hurt her back at the awards Ceremony, apparently due to Lindsay and Beth using the Princess Courtney dolls as voodoo dolls. *It can be noted that all the competing Screaming Gophers members got seriously hurt (Justin, Lindsay, and Beth) while all the Killer Bass members (Duncan, Harold, and Courtney) did not. *The costumes that the contestants wore: *Courtney as the Princess. *Justin as the Frog Prince. *Beth as the Ugly Stepsister. *Lindsay as Sleeping Beauty. *Harold as the Eighth Dwarf of the Seven Dwarfs. *Duncan as Little Red Riding Hood (changed to "Little Red Riding Hoodlum" as requested by Duncan). He was also called "Captain Hood". *This is the only time Duncan has cheated in a competition without getting caught by Chris or disqualified from the challenge. *Chris mistakenly associates the Seven Dwarfs with Sleeping Beauty instead of Snow White. Continuity *Justin falling off the tower and hitting many objects on the way down is similar to Hook, Line, and Screamer, where Owen fell off the cliff and hit many objects on the way down. *Coincidentally, both episodes are the nineteenth episode of their respective season. *This is the second episode in which Chris attempts to sell things to the audience. *The first is Search and Do Not Destroy, in which he attempts to sell "Cleaver" cologne. In this episode, he attempts to sell Princess Courtney dolls and a Princess Courtney CD. *The monster from Monster Cash is reused in this episode. *This is the first episode following an aftermath where someone does not return. *This elimination marks the first person to be voted off that did not make it to the merge in Total Drama Island. *Courtney sings for the first time in the series. Notably, Courtney's voice actress Emilie-Claire Barlow is actually a famed Canadian singer. *Like Courtney, Harold sings for the first time in the series as well. *This is the first time ever that Chris has given false information about who is eliminated. *This is the first time the cast is contacted outside of the competition. *This is the second episode in the series where a contestant gets eliminated while severely injured. The first time this happened was in Total Drama Island, in Paintball Deer Hunter, where another contestant was eliminated due to being severely injured and his teammates thinking he was no longer useful in challenges. *This is the first episode in the series in which more than one contestant is wearing a cast. *This is the second time a contestant has sung in Total Drama Action. The first is Trent in The Aftermath I. References *This episode's title is a reference to the 1987 movie The Princess Bride. *Courtney's princess dress looks just like the ballgown worn by Cinderella in the Disney movie adaptation of Cinderella. *Additionally, the requirement of wearing a glass boot is an obvious reference to Cinderella. *Justin thinking WWCD (What will Courtney do?) is a reference to WWJD (What would Jesus do?). *Harold bidding farewell to Justin in many different ways is a reference to Mel Brooks' Robin Hood: Men in Tights in which Robin says goodbye to Maid Marian in many languages. *Notable Fairytales referenced in this episode include Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Frog Prince, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Beauty and the Beast, Jack and the Beanstalk and Rapunzel. Goofs *Justin's swollen eye disappears and reappears throughout the episode, which is similar to what happened in Dial M for Merger. *In the first challenge, Lindsay breaks the bridge, but it's still there for when Duncan and Justin are up for the challenge. *After Chef falls when the bridge breaks, the next scene shows him standing on it with the bridge itself intact. *Beth said she couldn't scream in The Sand Witch Project, but she screams when she finds out that they are going to sell Beth dolls. *The Princess Courtney dolls have their hair in a ponytail wearing Courtney's original outfit, but Courtney only ties her hair into a ponytail when she is wearing her bathing suit or her pajamas. *Chris' plate of cookies keeps refilling itself without explanation, although it may be that the interns are replacing the eaten cookies off-screen. *When Chef is acting like a troll and puts marker on his teeth to look like he lost them, there are certain times when Chef's teeth are actually missing and you can see the back of his mouth. *Harold states that twelve kilometers is equal to 3.3 meters. However, twelve kilometers is actually 12,000 meters. *When Justin falls from the tower and lands, his left hand only has three fingers. * Chef Hatchet's unibrow splits when Justin headbutts him. *Lindsay is described as having huge feet in this episode. However, she has been seen barefoot many times both before and after it, and her feet are normal-sized every time they are shown. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)